Essa Fase do Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O amor se transforma o tempo todo. O amor transforma você o tempo todo. Padackles. Presente para Val, porque ela me compreende.
**Essa Fase Do Amor**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Dedicatória: Val. Porque ela me compreende. O título e toda a fanfic vieram da música Essa Fase do Amor, cantada magistralmente por Emílio Santiago. O amor é algo que a gente simplesmente sente sem conseguir explicar.

* * *

Já era bem comum que se reunissem no apartamento de Vancouver para comentar um episódio, para tomar cervejas, um vinho, conversar, relaxar um pouco após a pesada rotina de gravações e o desgaste emocional normal de atuações encantadoras em cenas difíceis, tensas, complexas.

Daquela vez, resolveram se reunir no trailer de Jensen, em Vancouver mesmo, pois não daria tempo de irem para casa e talvez tivessem algumas coisas mais a fazer.

Não apenas Jensen e Jared estavam lá, mas também Misha e Rob Benedict.

Haviam planejado um livestream no facebook e logo havia um clima festivo e muitas brincadeiras. Eles se davam muito bem.

Misha era um amigo incrível de Jensen e Jared e Rob era um sujeito muito grato por ter sido salvo de um AVC por Jensen em Toronto há alguns anos.

Logo começariam a transmissão, mas por alguns segundos se fez um silêncio confortável e Jensen sorriu para Jared com carinho extremo. "Tudo pronto, Jay?"

"Vamos lá?" Jared respondeu.

"Só não usem esses olhares durante a transmissão que vai ser esquisito. Estou me sentindo voyeur aqui." Misha riu enquanto Rob apenas concordava.

"Ora, não somos tão óbvios." Jensen respondeu com a voz mais grossa e todos riram.

"Não, imagina, nem um pouco. Claro que não são..." Misha revirou os olhos e logo fizeram a transmissão com muitas brincadeiras e bagunça.

Tudo terminado, Jared suspirou, cansado. "Caras, que tal uma saideira e dormir? Estou quebrado. As filmagens foram pesadas, não?"

Jensen serviu uma dose de vinho para cada um deles e brindaram a amizade e o carinho que os unia.

"A todos nós." Rob propôs com um sorriso feliz.

"Se Mark estivesse aqui, teríamos que brindar com água. Ele é muito determinado." Misha comentou.

"Sheppard é um homem de garra. Ele realmente é um sujeito que está sempre lutando." Jared disse provando o vinho e fechando os olhos por minutos. Não era desconhecida de ninguém a atitude do ator que interpretava Crowley quanto ao seu problema de alcoolismo. Ele também era um lutador e um vencedor.

"Todos nós estamos, Jared. Se não por nós mesmos, por quem amamos." Jensen adoçou a voz mais que gostaria e Rob pigarreou olhando para Misha.

"O vinho está ótimo, mas creio que está na hora de eu e Rob deixarmos os pombinhos a sós." Misha pousou o copo na pequena pia e deu um abraço em Jensen e outro em Jared, sussurrando. "Nunca desista, Jared, é o bastante. Vocês são incríveis. Você sabe, também estou aqui, você jamais estará sozinho."

"Quer parar com isso? Assim vou achar que tem uma queda por mim!" Padalecki riu dando tapinhas nas costas de Collins.

"Arrasto um avião só pelo Jensen, mas ele não me dá bola, só gosta de você. Agora, se você quiser me dar uma chance, quem sou eu para recusar?" Misha respondeu levando um soquinho de Jensen que se despedia de Rob com outro abraço.

"Obrigado, pessoal. Vocês fazem tudo parecer muito normal e fácil." Jensen comentou enquanto os deixava na porta do trailer.

"Devia ser normal e fácil." Misha aduziu e, por alguns momentos, encarou os olhos muito verdes de Jensen com lealdade incrível. "Sempre será normal e fácil para nós. Podem ser vocês mesmos conosco. Isso é amizade. Eu respeito o amor."

"Assim vou ter certeza de que tem uma queda por mim." Jensen fez graça com o mesmo tema que Jared usara.

"Ainda não tem? Você é cego?" Misha gargalhou e deu até logo com uma sensação boa de amizade no peito.

Jensen fechou a porta e suspirou. Também estava cansado. Não demorou para os imensos braços de Padalecki se fecharem num abraço apertado e Ackles sentiu a boca de Jared em seu pescoço, numa carícia morna.

"Somos mesmo óbvios?" Ackles perguntou.

"Você, eu não sei, mas eu sou bem óbvio." Encostou-se em Jensen apertando-o mais no abraço. "Muito cansado?"

"Pra você, não." Jensen virou-se para passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Padalecki e o beijou apaixonadamente.

"Vamos para casa?" Jensen ciciou sentindo-se muito feliz.

"Gosto dessa nossa calma intimidade. Vamos." Jared pegou um casaco, chamaram Clif e logo estavam indo para o apartamento de Jensen para uma boa noite de sono, ou algo mais. Havia uma bela lua lá fora e algumas estrelas.

"Noite bonita." Clif comentou bocejando. Havia sido um dia de trabalho duro.

"Depois de nos deixar, vá dormir. Estamos todos precisando de um tempo." Jensen falou mandando mensagem para a esposa dizendo que já estava indo para casa descansar e gravando uma mensagem de boa noite para a filha que já estava dormindo em Austin.

"Não precisa que eu o leve para seu apartamento, Jared?" Clif só perguntou por dever de ofício. Sabia bem que eles geralmente ficavam juntos num dos dois apartamentos.

"Vou dormir na casa do Jensen, como de costume." Jared murmurou fazendo o mesmo que Jensen e avisando Genevieve e mandando mensagem de voz para os filhos.

"Certo. Então apenas relaxem que já estamos chegando. O bom de sairmos mais tarde é o bom trânsito. Do estúdio até o edifício serão poucos minutos." Clif acelerou um pouco mais pelas pistas de concreto de downtown e logo parava o carro na garagem do edifício onde Jensen morava. "Boa noite."

"Obrigado, Clif, até amanhã."

Ambos saíram do carro e subiram, sem dizer palavra, pelo elevador social.

 **Essa fase do amor**

 **É bonita demais, lua cheia**

 **Se Netuno quiser**

 **Posso me transformar em sereia**

"Eu trouxe o vinho que abrimos no trailer. Ele é bom demais para deixar para lá." Padalecki abriu a porta com a chave que Jensen lhe dera há algum tempo e foi colocar a garrafa do ótimo vinho na geladeira bem abastecida. "Está com fome? Posso esquentar o talharim congelado que encomendamos semana passada na mercearia."

Jensen acendeu o olhar. "Aquele ao molho pesto? Parece ótima ideia. Vou tomar um banho e me barbear."

"Não se barbeie. Eu gosto quando arranha." Jared respondeu simplesmente enquanto tirava a embalagem do freezer e preparava o forno.

"Ah, tem planos para depois do jantar, por acaso?" Jensen não evitou um tom mais macio em sua voz.

"Só temos gravação às três da tarde amanhã. Creio que podemos ficar um pouco mais de tempo acordados. Se você quiser, é claro." Jared usou seu melhor olhar de apaixonado.

"Vou ter que apressar o banho." Jensen deu três passos e beijou a boca do marido com todo amor do mundo. "Amo você."

"Eu vou pro banho com você daqui a pouco, só aquecer o forno." Girou os botões calculando a temperatura e colocando a comida para aquecer.

"Vamos começar pela sobremesa?" Ackles riu baixinho enquanto Padalecki se aproximava já tirando a camisa e abrindo o zíper das calças.

"Não é má ideia." Jared imprensou Jensen na parede que levava à suíte sentindo-o ofegar.

 **Essa fase do amor**

 **É bonita demais, é nascente**

 **Se o sol me queimar**

 **Posso me transformar em poente**

"Só não podemos deixar a cozinha pegar fogo igual há uns meses." Jared foi empurrando Jensen para o banheiro enquanto trocavam beijos e abraços.

"Já não somos mais tão afoitos e rápidos, não é mesmo?"

"Sente falta dessa fase?" Jared perguntou sentindo a água morna cair sobre eles dois e molhando o cabelo todo enquanto Jensen pegava o shampoo e lavava os seus cabelos e os do marido.

"Hum, não é questão de sentir falta. É questão de não precisar sentir falta. Gosto do que temos. Já fomos meio loucos, já fizemos sexo no banheiro no intervalo de uma convenção ou nos pegamos no carro, mas realmente eu aprecio o que temos agora. É mais calmo, mas não deixou de ser intenso." Jensen enxaguou os cabelos fechando os olhos e levou um ligeiro susto ao sentir a boca de Jared roubar seu ar enquanto a mão enorme do mais alto apalpava suas nádegas dando mostras claras do que gostaria de fazer.

"Depois do jantar?" Jared perguntou enquanto espalhava condicionador nos cabelos de ambos.

"Desistiu de uma rapidinha no banho?" Jensen riu sentindo um tapa na bunda.

"Engraçadinho." Ficou um pouco mais sério e pigarreou, havia intensidade no olhar azul esverdeado. "Quero deliciar-me, não engolir tudo como se fosse fast food." Padalecki terminou de se lavar e alcançou uma toalha para si e outra para Jensen.

"Engolir é um verbo ótimo."

Riram juntos novamente e logo estavam apenas de cuecas sentados à mesa tomando vinho, comendo o talharim e conversando sobre tudo e nada.

"Lembro-me de quando foi fotografado em Paris sem aliança e todo mundo pensou que você já havia se separado da Genevieve." Jensen falou do nada vendo uma interrogação formar-se no rosto de Jared. "O vinho é francês. Lembranças."

 **Que nem recheio de bombom**

 **E as estrelas de néon sobre a aldeia**

 **Nas veias um licor de anis**

 **Me leva as ruas de Paris e incendeia**

"Engraçado, agora temos muito mais coisa para lembrar, não é mesmo? Fizemos seis anos de casados já."

"Você já, eu ainda vou completar, mas entendi a ideia. Mudou tanta coisa, não foi mesmo?" Jensen provou mais um bocado da massa bem feita e bem temperada. "No ponto, você cozinha bem."

"Ah, Jensen, deixe de gracinhas, esquentar comida ao menos eu sei! Um brinde?" Jared propôs.

"A que?"

"Ao fato de que muita coisa mudou e nada absolutamente foi alterado." Padalecki esticou os dedos e fez carinho tocando a ponta do nariz de Jensen. "Perfil de um deus grego. Decididamente você é o homem mais bonito que já vi em toda a minha vida e olha que viver em Los Angeles significa umas mil pessoas mais bonitas que você todo dia."

Jensen bebericou mais um pouco e calculou que Jared já terminara. Levantou-se. "Vem cá."

Jared não titubeou, já haviam terminado de comer. Encaixou-se nos braços de Jensen num abraço terno.

"Gosto do que estamos vivendo. Se me acha bonito, é apenas porque sou seu espelho. Você vê em meus olhos o tanto de amor que me causa. Vamos para nosso quarto?" Ackles falava baixinho, suas mãos abraçando e acarinhando o corpo maior.

 **E eu me sinto assim como um Deus Grego**

 **Como um barco indo de Veneza pro oceano**

 **Como um corcel dum beduíno**

 **Como a emoção dos violinos dos ciganos**

"Pensei que não ia perguntar." Jared novamente beijou Jensen. O loiro tinha toda razão. Nada mudara.

Tudo mudara.

O amor ficara mais sólido, mais calmo. Já não eram garotinhos afoitos, mas se conheciam muito melhor. Sabiam dar prazer um ao outro como antes haviam aprendido. Sentiam a desnecessidade de falar apenas porque já havia um entendimento profundo entre eles.

Era uma linda fase do amor deles.

 **E eu me sinto assim como um Zeus Negro**

 **Convidado pra sentar na mesa dos Arcanos**

 **E cear com toda realeza**

 **E beber o vinho da nobreza dos humanos**

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que talvez seja fluffy demais, desinteressante, mas, por favor, se você gostou, ajude uma autora que luta todos os dias contra a mais profunda depressão e diga algo. Faz muita diferença para mim. Talvez para ninguém mais, mas faz diferença para alguém que tenta, todos os dias, tal como Jared, sobreviver às sombras. Obrigada.


End file.
